Who Knew?
by destiny921
Summary: In which Shepard runs into fangirls, finds haven in the Normandy and an unexpected piece of news. ONE-SHOT. Can be read as a stand-alone piece! Companion piece to Get Out.


**Summary:** In which Shepard runs into fangirls, finds haven in the Normandy and an unexpected surprise. ONE-SHOT. Can be read as a stand-alone piece! Companion piece to Get Out.

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect belongs to Bioware.

* * *

Shepard had just returned from his duties and was in a foul mood. Cursing under his breath, Shepard grimaced as he recalled what had just happened...

_[Flashback]_

Shepard exited the place where he found an old friend after meeting the Council - chatting with said friend for a while. Sharp, stormy grey eyes scanned his surroundings. There was no one. Good. He strode down, contemplating his next course of action. A flash of metal caught his eye. A weapons shop? Perhaps an equipment one... Maybe they sold upgrades... Shepard made his way through the crowd and was about to reach there until - he paused. His instincts screamed danger and warned him to run away now. His senses were tingling and _then he knew. Oh shit._

He immediately attempted to make a break for it but it was too late.

Someone shouted, "Hey look! It's Shepard!"

_He was so screwed. Shit._

He was immediately swarmed by the crowd who were cheering, screaming, clapping and exclaiming his name. Bright flashes of lights nearly blinded him as they took pictures - _what the hell? Was that a _- he so didn't want to know choosing to direct his gaze somewhere else. Finally, he had it and leaked out Killing Intent which froze them in their tracks.

He spoke calmly, "If you would excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Immediately, the crowd thinned. Although some of the crowd - it was always the persistent ones, especially the fangirls - sighed and swooned, gazing at him with hearts in their eyes as he cringed inwardly. He noticed several at the back who had fainted and grimaced. He really hated his fame sometimes. Sharp hearing caught some words said and exchanged.

"Did you hear him? His voice's like _velvet!_"

"I know, and he's so dreamy. Those eyes... I could just look in them forever! And..."

"He's _hot_. I mean, come on. Everything about him... it just..."

"You know him? He was the one who..."

"I want to marry him! Commander! Will you marry me!?"

"No way, _he will marry_ me."

"Ha, you?! No way in..."

Shepard groaned inwardly. Why did he continue to do what he did again? Why? Do not kill them, do not kill them, he repeatedly told himself. It wouldn't do good for him to lose his cool. He knew he had almost unlimited patience, but really, he despised his fangirls. They were always persistent, and often _stalked_ him. He grimaced.

Shepard sighed and strode away impassively. He would return to the Normandy. He woul -_ oh shit._

He sprinted.

"COMMANDER! MARRY ME!"

"Have my babies!"

"Don't listen to them, marry me and _have mine!_"

_[End flashback]_

He sighed. He needed a shower. Shepard headed to his cabin. Grabbing a change of clothes, he headed to the shower room.

Ten minutes later, he sighed as the warm water poured down him and relaxed his muscles. The water beating down on his body released the tension in his muscles and joints. It had been a huge pain getting away from the crowd. They had chased him for - he refused to think about it. He was back in the Normandy. No one could find him here except his crew.

Speaking of which, he would check on them after the shower. And then, maybe a nap. A nap sounded good. Sensing the familiar presence behind him, he calmly turned around and spoke.

"Kaidan?"

He watched impassively as Kaidan ogl - studied his body with fascination.

"...Yes Commander?" Was that a _blush_ on Kaidan's face Shepard saw or was he imagining things?

"Get the f*** out. Now." He ordered his comrade, keeping his stoic facade on the outside.

He watched impassively, inwardly amused as Kaidan picked up his jaw and finally answered, "Yes Commander." And he dashed out as if Shepard would come after him and kill him which he really wouldn't, except maim or - maybe. For a moment, he wondered if - nah, he shouldn't. He really shouldn't. Maybe he could - no, no, bad Shepard - he mentally scolded himself. He was the leader here. He could not maim his com - wait, but he could tortur - no, discipline them right? Right. That's all he would be doing, Shepard said to himself. Disciplining. Later. Not now though. He smirked.

Shepard smirked wider, shaking his head before returning to his shower.

Who knew that Kaidan was bisexual?


End file.
